


Oh No She’s Hot!

by too_many_obssesions



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: 450 words of gay panic, F/F, Fluff, The employees name is Hanako, this is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22025356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/too_many_obssesions/pseuds/too_many_obssesions
Summary: Hanako applies for a job at a local live house and finds an old crush instead
Relationships: Tsukishima Marina/Circle Employee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Oh No She’s Hot!

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by one of the discord servers. I’m in I hope y’all are happy. Also the main characters name is basically the Japanese equivalent to Jane Doe because I am uncreative. Enjoy

Mitsubishi Hanako did not expect much when she interviewed to work at Circle. At most, she thought it would be a good way to relive the good old days when she played keyboard with her band. Then she met  _ her. _

Tsukishima Marina. 

Though maybe saying met was a wrong. More like reunited, though maybe even that wasn’t right. They had gone to high school together, but Tsukishima-senpai had been her senior by a year. Hanako Did everything to get her attention, she even joined a band, yet she still didn’t look at her. Eventually, Tsukishima-senpai graduated then she did too and she was able to dismiss her feelings as a puppy crush. She honestly thought that she had moved on until she walked into the interview room and saw her there. 

“Welcome, thank you for coming. I’m your interviewer, Tsuki— Hanako-chan? Is that really you?” Hanako was so shocked she could only nod. Did Tsukishima-senpai actually remember her? But how? Hanako didn’t think they ever talked, she was sure she would remember it. 

“How did things go with that band if yours, Day Off! right? You were pretty good from what I remember.” Oh god Tsukishima-senpai was asking her a question. Hanako was trying to reply but 3 years of repressed gay emotions had come crashing back to her in 30 seconds and she was not handling it well. 

“Ah— we… we broke. It was amicable though. Our lead singer just decided to move to Kyoto for college so there was no way we could stay together. We still get together for jam sessions though.” She did it. She got a full sentence out. Several in fact. That was good. She is doing good. 

“That sucks, but at least that means you’ll have more time to work here though!” Hanako wasn’t sure if her heart could take working at Circle full time. Tsukishima-senpai was making it beat at 100 meters per hour with every word. 

“Wait! I haven’t even finished the interview yet!” It was best to focus on the interview for now. Thinking of it kept her from thinking of Tsukishima-senpai laugh, or her smile, or the fact that she probably smelled like sunshine and smiles. 

“There’s no need for that, I remember how reliable you were in high school. You were student council vice principal as a first year after all. Now come on the live house is closed the rest of the day for interviews. Let’s go catch up! It’s been so long!” Oh god. Hanako wouldn’t survive working at Circle she already knew it. She was gonna have a heart attack every time Tsukishima-senpai smiles at her. But what a way to go. 


End file.
